


Watching

by lankyguy



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Angel of Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: Will's friends are worried for him.





	

Robin crept back into camp from his nightly circuit of the perimeter of the camp. The dying embers of the campfire gave him just enough light. He’d sat with Little John on guard duty, and then checked on several of Will’s more sensitive trip alarms. 

_Will._

Poor Dan, Robin would miss him dearly, so many memories. At least he was with Jane now. That was some consolation, not a lot, but it was something.

Robin sat in the silence of their night and looked up at Will’s bunk. The carpenter’s back was to him, and Robin could not see his face but he knew Will was awake, knew he was staring in the dark at nothing. Something about the set of his shoulders gave it away. Robin knew well what Will sleeping looked like. This wasn’t it.

Thank God, Luke was safely on the road away from Nottingham.

Robin lay down and got in a position where he could watch Will. A movement drew his attention, not much, just a hand pushing hair back. It was Allan-A-Dale, also awake and watching Will.

Suddenly Much made a snort and turned in his sleep. It seemed as if the entire room tensed for a second and Robin heard Djaq stifle a laugh. Robin and Allan looked at each other and almost joined in. So there it was, the three of them, there in the dark, watching over their friend.


End file.
